Fox Sage
by Amart11
Summary: Naruto was left to fend for himself. After years of lies and betrayal, he learned that he must look out for himself and those who cared for him. He will become a perfect sage. Rewrite of my other story "The Fox Sage." *HIATUS*
1. Start of a New Era

**Hello! And welcome to my Fox Sage rewrite!**

 **After much consideration and watching some of the Boruto anime I decided to bring this story back!**

 **I'm not sure about you guys but the first episode was decent for an anime start but it kinda went downhill for me.**

 **So that is why I am bringing this back! After the disappointment of the anime I felt you guys who enjoyed the original deserved this as a result!**

 **Now, this chapter is similar to the original but with some changes. Given that this is a rewrite, this intro will be similar to the original but the next chapters will show change.**

 **Naruto is less OP but still OP nonetheless. You'll see when you read.**

 **Now, for this chapter, I meant everything I wrote. As in, the way I explained things in this is how I meant them to work. Such as the chakra and Kurama's seal. While I enjoy being corrected when I'm wrong, I meant for these changes to happen. In the future chapters I would be glad to hear your criticism.**

 **Now, as a few warnings, this is rated M so expect rated M content.**

 **Also, apparently I need to add disclaimers that I don't own Naruto. I kinda figured you guys know who owns Naruto so I didn't need to specify that i didn't own a story that I'm writing FANFICTION about. Those who are confused just look at the comments from my story, "The Life of Naruto Toujou."**

 **Which honestly doesn't really makes sense. It's like when people say, "Hey, no offence but…" them they say something offensive. Not like saying "no offence" means anything.**

 **Anyways, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't fucking own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Konoha October 10th**

This was it. He could see it now. Before it was just the stupid civilians. The civilians were dumber than bricks, so it made sense that they acted like wild monkeys. He was able to deal with them. They didn't hit hard…at least not with the pain tolerance that he built up over the years.

At age ten, he was able to take a punch from a healthy civilian.

And thank kami it was just the average civilians that attacked him. If the villagers from the Red Light District were to be involved, he would most likely have been dead years ago. Funny how they were the ones who protected them. The low life thugs and criminals were the ones to treat him like a human while the rest thought he was the Kyuubi.

Oh yes, he knew what he carried. Naruto Uzumaki was not some common moron that most the villagers thought he was. He was very intelligent, cunning, and very well informed. Only the people from the Red Light District knew this. Not even the Third Hokage or 'The Professor' was able to see through his mask. But I digress.

He found himself trying to get home from the academy to avoid the yearly Kyuubi festival. That was hours ago. Now he was tied to a tree away from the village. Some ninjas had followed him and waited till he was alone to grab him…or when he was around villagers that wanted him dead. That was when they grabbed him.

' _Idiot shinobi!'_ Naruto thought. ' _Their ninja for fucks sake! Don't they know how to use a simple storage scroll?! That's basically what I am!'_ He didn't have anymore room for his thought as a kunai was stabbed in his knee.

"Aarrgh!"

"So the demon thought he could give us the slip did he?" Stated the chunin. "Well today you finally die! This idiotic village will finally stop blaming our clan for your attack!" He said not thinking of his words.

"You idiot! Why would you go and tell him that?! Now he will know who we are!" Stated the other chunin kidnapper.

"It doesn't matter. He won't be alive for long," said the jounin and final kidnapper. Obviously the leader. With that said, he launched a kunai into his shoulder.

"Aaahhh!" Naruto yelled as blood gushed from the wound.

"Enough playing around, kill him already!" said the first chunin.

' _NO! I can't die! Not now!'_ Naruto yelled in his head. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. ' _I'm not going to die here! I still have plenty of things to do!'_ That's when he felt it. A calm soothing aura around him. He opened his eyes and saw that the ninjas stopped and felt it also. It was as if nature was trying to talk to him.

He didn't have much time to try and figure out what they were saying because the Uchiha scum snapped out of their daze. All three of them charged all aiming at vital points. Just as they were about to charge, the bark from the tree wrapped around Naruto acting like a cocoon. The Uchiha jumped backed shocked at what they just witnessed.

' _What was that?! Was that me?!'_ Naruto thought. ' _Was that Mokuton?!'_ Again disturbed from his thoughts as he heard kunai whistling in the air at him.

None of the ninja or Naruto noticed that an Anbu landed on a branch near the clearing they were in just as the kunai were about to pierce Naruto.

' _NO!'_ Naruto thought. He clenched his fists and stared at the kunai until they were five feet in front of him. The next thing he saw was wood spikes shoot out from the tree and deflect the kunai and continuing to spear the attackers.

The minds were too shocked to move. They just thought they were seeing things when the tree covered Naruto and thought nothing of it. Now there were wooden spikes coming the tree to pierce them. That was the last thought they had.

 _Squelch!_

The three Uchiha fell to the ground once the spikes were removed. Laying there in a pool of their own blood.

Naruto was shocked. He just had his first kill. Actually, first three kills. He was… confused. He didn't feel any remorse. Did that make him the demon that was inside him? ' _No, they were going to kill me. I was protecting myself.'_ He reassured himself. That is when the Anbu made themself known.

"Are you alright?" The Anbu asked. Naruto barely heard him battling to stay conscious.

"Yea. Just a flesh wound." Naruto said grinning. It was a genuine smile. He loved getting in a good joke or prank when he could. If the Anbu wasn't wearing their mask, he would have seen their smirk on their face.

"Well it looks more than a flesh wound. I might just take you to the hospital." retorted the Anbu.

"That'd be nice," he chimed in, falling into unconsciousness.

Before he did though, he looked the Anbu over. He saw they had black hair tied in a ponytail going just past their shoulder blades. He took notice of the onyx colored eyes, right before they flashed red for a second, behind their mask. The last thing he saw was the Weasel like mask and the chest area which looked like they were wrapped to keep a sizable bust hidden. The eight year old Naruto smiled as his world went black.

* * *

 **Mindscape**

 _Drip...Drip...Drip…_

Naruto woke up feeling groggy. He sat up and looked around.

' _Damn Anbu. Tossed me in the sewer.'_ He got up and stretched. ' _Well, not going to get anywhere sitting around.'_ With that, he walked around the sewer.

He was stopped when he came up to what seemed to be a giant cage that light didn't seem to penetrate. He looked closely to see if anything was in there.

Red eyes with a black vertical slit opened in the darkness.

" **So you finally decided to grace me with your presence,"** a demonic voice bellowed. " **What do I owe the pleasure puny ningen?"** The fox said with a smirk.

Naruto just stared up at the fox with an indifferent expression on his face.

" **What's the matter? Fox got your tongue? To scared to spea…"** the fox started but was interrupted when a rock hit him. Then another. He glared at the boy before him. " **You dare make a mockery of ME?! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!"**

Naruto just smirked at him. "Of course I do. You're the Kyuubi. The nine tailed fox."

" **Hmph. At least you aren't a complete moron."** The fox stated arrogantly. " **Now why are you here?"**

"I should be asking you that. I've been trying to talk to you for years and couldn't figure out how. So you must've pulled me in here." Naruto stated matter of factly.

" **Not as stupid as you look. Well you are correct in knowing that I pulled you in here."** Kyuubi said. " **Now for the reason behind that, I want to make a deal with you…"** Naruto quirked an eyebrow at this. " **I will train you and let you use my power when you want… in return for allowing me access to your sense."** Kyuubi finished.

Naruto took on a thinking pose as he put his fingers on his chin. He stood like that for a few minutes much to the fox's annoyance. "I'm going to have to… decline."

" **WHAT?! YOU DENY TO USE** _ **MY**_ **POWER! THE GREATEST BEING ON THIS PLANET'S POWER!"** Kyuubi roared and was going to continue until a brilliant plan came to mind. He put on a sickly sweet smile that made Naruto wary of the giant fox.

" **What if I told you about your parents?** " Naruto froze at that. He always asked the third Hokage but he always said he had no idea who his parents were. Naruto knew he was lying because the Hokage knew everyone in the village.

"I'm listening…"

The Kyuubi's smirk grew.

" **Very well then. But you must agree to these terms. I know you wouldn't want to use my power as you would like to get stronger yourself and defeat enemies with your own power.** " Naruto nodded at that. " **So, I will give you my chakra when you absolutely need it or when you need to refill your chakra in battle. I will also try to keep your bloodlust while using my chakra as low as I can. All I ask in return is you let me see and hear what you hear.** " Naruto went to speak but the Kyuubi cut him off.

" **You will be able to sever the connection at any time you want. For instance, when you need your privacy for whatever reason.** " Naruto seemed to mull it over for a while much to the fox's ire.

"That sounds like a good deal," the fox smirked, "but…" The Kyuubi growled out. "I don't like that deal."

" **What do you mean you don't like it! This benefits you more than it does me you filthy ningen** " The fox roared.

"That's exactly why." The fox stopped his shouting and looked at him with a skeptical eye.

Naruto walked up to the cage and looked at the nine tails. The fox was extremely wary of Naruto. What he did next shocked the massive fox.

Naruto walked through the bars into the cage. Naruto then walked up to the Kyuubi's snout and stopped.

" **You have guts kid. I'll give you that. You know I could squash you if I wanted to right?** "

"I know. But you won't."

" **What do you want then if you won't accept the deal?** " The fox was beginning to get impatient.

"I want to edit this deal. I want everything that you said in the deal along with some other things." The Kyuubi rolled his eyes. He should have known, all humans are the same.

"I want to set you free with you promising not to harm anyone if I do." The Kyuubi was floored. This kid wanted to free him?! What the hell was he thinking?!

"I know that if I release you, I will die. However, I will only release you when I die. I will also try my best to make sure you won't get sealed again. I want to learn fuinjutsu so I can make a seal that won't allow you and the other tailed beasts ever again. Because no one deserves to be locked up their entire life."

The fox was speechless. This human has barely been alive less than a decade and he has shown more understanding and kindness than any human he has met. He stared the young blond in the eye looking for any signs of deceit. After a moment of looking and using his emotion sensing ability, he found that Naruto was being a hundred percent honest.

" **And why should I accept this new deal? What if I want to squash all the humans I can once you release me?** " The Kyuubi asked. He was totally going to accept the deal but he wanted to see what Naruto would say.

"I mean you could if you wanted to. I've been lied to before." The fox couldn't help but flinch at all the times the kid was hurt with lies.

"But I know you won't hurt anyone. I mean, we're friends aren't we? And friends don't hurt each other." Naruto said staring the fox in the eye.

The Kyuubi just smiled down at the young blond.

" **You're an unusual one.** " Naruto pouted at that. " **But you have yourself a deal, friend.** " The fox would never admit it, but he was glad to have made his first friend in the thousands of years he's been around.

"Great! Names Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet'ya!" Naruto introduced himself correctly now that they were friends. The fox just looked down at the boy.

" **My name is sacred to me. Only my brothers and sisters know my name. So, since you are my friend, I will tell you my name.** " Naruto felt honored. No one in existence onew his name that wasn't a biju.

" **My name is Kurama. Nice to meet ya, kit.** "

Naruto smirked, "So its kit now, is it?"

" **Shut your mouth before I shut it for you!"** Replied the mighty bijuu. " **Well anyways, don't say anything about me to anyone including that sorry excuse for a Hokage of yours."**

And just like that, the moment was shattered.

"Ha, as if I would tell him anything. That old man is out of his mind thinking he is still fit to be Hokage. I wouldn't trust him with this if I can't even rely on him to protect my life." Naruto said with disdain. "He might as well be a civilian playing dress up in the Hokage robes."

Kurama couldn't help but chuckle at that. " **You're right about that kit. Anyways, let's get finished with things, shall we? First, what do you know of your parents?"**

Naruto adorned a frown at this question. "Nothing… if I was ignorant like that senile old man thought I was, I would have believed him when he told me he didn't know. But I'm not stupid, I've seen the pictures in the Hokage's' office to know I look like a clone of the fourth."

" **Glad to see my container isn't an idiot. Well since you know about your father, I will let you know of your mother."** Naruto was leaning forward afraid he might not hear what the fox has to say. " **Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki. The heiress of Uzushiogakure and my previous container. She was also known as the Red Hot Habanero because if you angered her, their was no holding back her fury."** Naruto had stars in his eyes. He finally knew who his mother was. " **She had long red hair, and smooth pale skin. She was the definition of beautiful. But your lineage doesn't end there."**

Naruto was even more curious than before. What did the fox mean?

" **Don't you find it strange that you have the Mokuton or Wood Release?"** He waited for Naruto to ponder this information. " **It's because you're related to the First Hokage. The Shodaime Hokage married a women by the name of Mito Uzumaki. Your great grandmother and my first container. Her and Hashirama sealed me in her after the fight involving Hashirama and Madara Uchiha. They had a daughter which they sent back to Uzu to replace Mito since she was in line to be the next leader of the village. She than had a daughter named Kushina."** Kurama finished.

Naruto didn't know what to say. He was shocked. He was related to not one but three of the four Hokage. He was flabbergasted.

"So I'm part Senju than." He stated more than asked. He felt excited. He finally knew who his parents were and on top of that he was the heir to not one but two clans. ' _This is great!'_ he thought.

" **Before you get all giddy and girly on me, I have to tell you something serious. I believe that your parents are alive… and you have a twin sister…"** Kurama said with a hint of… sadness? He, the mighty bijuu, couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor kid.

"What?! Their alive?! How do you know?! Where are they?! Did the old man know?!"

" **Calm down you little runt. I'll explain what I know and what I think I know. It started on the night you… and your sister were born. When a jinchuuriki goes through labor, the seal on them weakens resulting in the bijuu to have a chance to get free. Now I wasn't trying to stay put in your mother my whole life but I wasn't the cause of my rampage eight years ago. There was this masked man who appeared when you were born who kidnapped you and wanted your father to leave Kushina so he could take her and release me. He didn't know she was going to be having twins so your mother gave birth to your sister under the stress and distracted Minato for a few seconds. In that time he grabbed Kushina and disappeared. I don't really remember what happened next because he put me under a genjutsu. Blasted Uchiha."** The fox grumbled.

"An Uchiha did this?!" Naruto asked. His anger rising.

" **Yes. But it wasn't an Uchiha that lived in the village at that time or now. He also claimed to be Madara Uchiha.** " Naruto was shocked. How could he still be alive?! " **But his chakra was that of the Uchiha that was part of the fourths genin team. Your mother was around the fourth's team a lot so I was able to familiarize myself with their chakra signatures. After the genjutsu was released I saw your father at an altar ready to seal me away as I was restrained by his summons and your mother's chakra chains. He thought he sealed my yin and yang chakra into your sister and my soul and body into you. But we bijuu are entirely made of chakra so your sister got part of my yang while you got my yin chakra. But this is the kicker. You can't separate a biju's chakra into yin and yang. Well, he did, but that's not the point.** "

Naruto sweatdropped at him.

" **Anyway, I can already feel my yang chakra coming back. Yin and Yang mix together so my yin half had some yang chakra in it. Same goes for the yang half in your sister. But this may cause problems in the future.** "

"How so?" asked an intrigued Naruto.

" **There may be two of me once her half of my chakra replenishes itself. You see, while the fourth may have split me in two, I was able to split my consciousness into one half of my chakra, that being my Yin half.** " Naruto looked confused.

"Then why did you decided to be sealed in me?" Kurama looked downcast at this.

" **Because I was sealed into two women already! Do have any idea what that does to a creature that thinks of itself as male?! It was driving me to insanity!** " Kurama yelled as if he had ptsd. Murmuring things about womanly cycles, millions of different kinds of panties, and the uselessness of makeup.

Naruto chuckled at Kurama's antics. He wasn't that scary after all. Not like the stories suggested at least.

However, there was something that still bothered Naruto.

"Okay, I understand now. But why aren't they here?! Why did they abandon me and leave me with these vultures? Why didn't the old man tell me about them?!"

" **Let me finish damn it! As I was saying your father just finished sealing me in you and your sister when I heard what they were saying before I fell asleep."**

"Lazy kitsune," Naruto mumbled under his breath.

Kurama just rolled his eyes. " **Anyways, they were talking about what was going to happen after that night. They were afraid of your sister being forced into the CRA of Clan Restoration Act because of her Senju and Uzumaki heritage. In today's world, it doesn't matter if you are male or female, they want as many people to carry on a clan as much as possible. Considering that you two are Uzumaki and Senju, one of you would lead the Uzumaki while the other would lead the Senju. They also thought she had a better shot at being able to control my chakra since she might have your mother's chakra chains since those have only shown up in female Uzumaki's that i know of. So, they made dead blood clones of themselves, save your sister because they didn't tell anyone they were having twins, to fool others to believe that they died. No one knew of their plan."**

"I-I don't think I could ever forgive them for that. They abandoned me for my sister."

" **To be fair, this was never any of your sister's fault. You two were just born when they made this foolish decision.** "

Naruto looked as if he was thinking about something.

"I don't think I can ever forgive them for leaving me here to be abused by these villagers." Kurama was listening intently to see what the boy would say next. "But my sister, while I hate that she had a mother and father, she did no wrong. I still want to be the big brother and protect her from those who would force that upon someone without their say." Naruto looked at Kurama. "Is there anyway you can help me or know of something that can prevent her from being a baby maker?"

Kurama looked at Naruto with the biggest perverted grin ever, " **There is a way to get her out of being baby maker."**

"What is it?!" Naruto asked. Kurama's grin grew which frightened Naruto.

" **If the last members of a clan marry each other, and the spouse takes the name of the husband, than she is no longer able to be put into a CRA as long as she provides at least two children. One of which must be a boy."**

"EH?! I have to marry my sister to prevent her from being inducted into the CRA?!"

" **Quit your complaining kit. All the bloodline clans practice incest. That's how they keep the bloodline pure. The Uzumaki are known for their strong life force and longevity. It's normal for clans. And given your families abnormal healing factors, your children won't develop any diseases or anything like that. If it helps, Mito's parents were brother and sister too."**

Naruto didn't look all that convinced. "If you say so, I'll try and think about it." Naruto said. Then he thought about all the information the fox told him.

"They abandoned me to save my sister…" Naruto said while his hair shadowed his eyes. " _ **Let's see what the kid thinks. He might be the one father told us about…"**_ "While I am very angry at them… I would have given my life to save my sister if I had to. But that doesn't mean I will forgive my parents easily. Believe me, when they return, I'm going to tear them a new one."

Kyuubi smirked. " **Good to see you're not obsessed kit. Now go on. Someone is waiting for you in the real world. I'll give you your final gift later."**

"Okay. Thanks Kurama."

" **Don't mention it kit. Now let me sleep.** "

With that Naruto disappeared from his mind scape.

" **Damn it! He forgot to change this damn sewer!"**

* * *

 **Hospital**

Naruto stirred in his bed. He felt unbearable pain in his body. He struggled to sit up when he heard a familiar voice.

"It's good to see your awake Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked to the side of the bed and saw the Third Hokage standing there.

"..." Naruto didn't say anything. He didn't trust the man before him anymore.

"Naruto-kun, can you tell me what happened last night?" Hiruzen asked solemnly.

"I don't remember…" He lied.

Hiruzen had a skeptical look on his face. He believed Naruto knew very well what happened but didn't want to say for some reason.

" _ **Hey kit."**_ Naruto was startled by the sudden voice in his head. " _Kurama?"_ Naruto thought. " _ **Yeah its me. If you want to know what kind of man Hiruzen is, ask him what you always ask."**_ Naruto thought about it for a second before finally coming to a decision.

" _Hokage-sama…_ " Naruto said. Hiruzen was surprised that Naruto called him this instead of 'Jiji'. To Sarutobi, it felt like his heart just shattered.

"Why do the villagers hate me?" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen looked at Naruto with a sad expression.

"We have been over this Naruto-kun, they simply fear what they don't understand." Hiruzen stated. Naruto didn't even blink.

"Then what about my parents who are they?"

"I'm sorry but we haven't found anything about them yet." Hiruzen said. With each word he felt as if his heart was being stepped on.

"Thank you. You are free to leave _Hokage-sama."_ Naruto said with a hint of disdain in his voice when he addressed the Hokage.

"But Naruto. I want to know what happened the othe…" He never finished because Naruto interrupted him.

"I am tired. I want to sleep. If you may, _please_ leave." Naruto said frustrated.

Hiruzen didn't know what to do. Naruto had never acted like this. He had seen the whole incident last night through his crystal ball but wanted to hear it from Naruto. He was astonished that Naruto had the the First's kekkei genkai. Now Naruto didn't trust him with anything. He didn't say a word of what happened.

' _I failed you… Minato, Kushina… you had one request and I failed. I'm sorry.'_ Hiruzen had a tear fall down his cheek as he left the room.

* * *

 **1 Year Later**

Things changed substantially in the year that Naruto, now age eleven, was attacked. The culprits that attacked Naruto were sent to Inoichi immediately so he can scan their mind. He found out and told the Hokage that Fugaku had assigned those three to attack Naruto. Hiruzen was very upset and asked Fugaku's eldest child to be a spy. No more than a week later did his son return informing the Hokage of a coup of the Uchiha clan.

That was months ago.

"Is this information accurate Weasel?" The Hokage asked.

"Hai Hokage-sama. They will launch the coup in a few days." The Anbu replied.

"Thank you for the report. You may remove your mask now." The Anbu was hesitant but removed their mask.

There stood one of the most beautiful faces in the village. There stood a woman with a heart shaped face. She had full pink lips. The most eccentric eyes. Her pale skin glistened in the moonlight.

"Izumi-chan, I have one final mission for you if you are willing to accept it." Sarutobi said.

Izumi could only think of what it was. She knew what he was going to ask but she really didn't want to do it. She already lost her best friend Shisui. He was her surrogate brother. He taught her everything she knew.

"Hai. I accept." She said with an emotionless tone.

"Okay then. Izumi Uchiha, daughter of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, this will be your last mission as a Konoha shinobi. Do you understand?"

"H-Hai…"

* * *

 **Vents in the Hokage Tower**

" _Did you hear that. They plan on killing the Uchiha clan."_

" _ **Hmph. Serves those arrogant bastards right after all they've done."**_

" _That may be true but Izumi, Satsuki, and Mikoto never did anything wrong. Izumi said Satsuki doesn't know about the coup and Mikoto is fighting Fugaku-teme over it."_

Kurama growled." _ **Alright kit. What's the plan?"**_

" _We can't let Izumi live with this burden. Plus she is one of the strongest shinobi in the entire village. She has also saved me countless times from these idiot villagers."_ With that he made a shadow clone.

"You know what to do. Distract her while we deal with the clan." Naruto whispered to his clone. The clone nodded and left to wait to intercept Izumi.

" _Man I love that technique. Thanks for showing it to me Kurama."_ Naruto thought as he made his way to the Uchiha compound.

" _ **Well I'm not going to have a pitiful and weak container. Next I will be showing you your father's prized jutsu."**_

" _As much as I hate that idea, a ninja must use any tool they have. Plus, maybe I can make it better and make it my own."_

Kurama gave a mental nod at that. If Naruto could finish it and then add in his own variations than he could be even better at the rasengan than Minato was.

" _ **We're here. What's the plan to take them out without getting caught?"**_

" _Well, you know that guy Danzo and his not so secret ROOT program?"_ Naruto gave a mischievous smile.

" _ **I like the way you think kit. This will get rid of that old dinosaur."**_ Kurama said with a feral smirk.

" _Hai. Now time to get this over with._ _ **Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**_ Naruto thought as hundreds of shadow clones appeared. The original looked at them all and nodded at them. The nodded back and henged into ROOT Anbu before disappearing into the shadows.

" _This is it. Your year of hell you call training will finally show tonight."_

" _ **Heh just shut your damn mouth and go already"**_

" _Alright then. Let's save Izumi-chan from this burden!"_ Naruto yelled in his head never noticing he added _chan_ to her name.

Tonight became known as the night the Uchiha clan was massacred by mysterious Anbu and the night an old war hawk "vanished" along with his "secret" army. Never to be heard from again.

* * *

 **5 Years Later**

The village hidden in the leaves was having a beautiful day. The animals were out and about. The villagers lively and cheery. It was an incredible day.

People were finally over the Uchiha massacre. It was a terrible day. Some people were so disgusted that some hurled when they heard the gruesome details. They had heard each adult male member was killed and that then their eyes were destroyed after. All that was left of the Uchiha were thirty female members and five male Uchiha who were under the age of four.

While the villagers were sad that this happened, the remaining Uchiha were sort of glad. Yes, they were sad that they lost their loved ones, but it was that or be thrown into a civil war. With all the males gone, Mikoto stepped up as the Uchiha clan head. She was rightfully the clan head before but the Uchiha being the patriarch clan they were, Fugaku became clan head when he and Mikoto were forced to marry from an arranged marriage. Since Mikoto took over, the Uchiha have prospered more than ever before. Who knew all they needed was a woman's touch.

A sixteen year old Naruto sighed thinking about the what happened. He felt terrible doing what he did. He hurled for days because of it. He finally got out of his funk with the help of Kurama. He knew that if the Uchiha lived, many would die. He also knew if Izumi did it she would be branded as a rogue nin. He also decided to spare the females as he found out that they were innocent also.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Naruto stood before an Uchiha woman. He had just killed her husband and stabbed his eyes so they couldn't be taken. He was about to strike down the woman when a blur was in front of him blocking the kunai with their own.

Mikoto was standing before him blocking his kunai with her katana, sharingan blazing.

"Stop! She's innocent. All the women and children are innocent! Don't harm them!" Mikoto screamed. Naruto was taken back. He didn't know that part. He was sick to his stomach. He almost killed an innocent person. He nodded and turned and ran to continue his mission.

" _ **You realize she had her sharingan active right?"**_

" _Yeah? What about it?"_

" _ **She was able to see through your henge because of her matured sharingan."**_

" _Shit!"_ was all he thought.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

 **Present**

Naruto let loose another sigh. Mikoto never confronted him about it. He also knew that she must have told Izumi who was responsible for what happened. Every time he saw them they always gave him warm hearted smiles that showed thanks and love. He didn't regret his decision.

He let loose another sigh and looked around the room. He noticed down in the front row was Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. He figured they would all be on the same team together since they all have skills that would make them the ideal tracking team.

He looked at the back of the class and saw the infamous Ino-Shika-Cho trio in the back. Nothing out of the ordinary there. **(All of them are wearing canon clothes)**

He looked around at the other students. Nothing interesting at all. Just plain civilians.

He then looked at where he was sitting near the window. He was in the middle between two classmates. To his right sat one Sakura Haruno. One of the most disgraceful kunoichis' to be. All she cared were her looks. Not that it mattered as she was not very attractive with her unnatural pink hair and that red and pink attire.

He looked to his left. There sat the young and beautiful Satsuki Uchiha. Youngest daughter of Mikoto and sister to Izumi. If he had one word to describe her, it would be… stunning. She had raven haired that looked like silk, which she had in a ponytail that went down in between her shoulder blades. She had a heart shaped face that could rival a goddess. Two bangs came down framing her face. She had a small but very attractive nose. Her onyx eyes show understanding and compassion. Her mesmerizing pale skin glistening in the sunlight. She wore a blue midriff shirt that just passed her well developed C cup breasts. The white sleeves stopping at halfway down her biceps. She had white sleeves covering her forearms with blue on the ends. She wore a white skirt that was longer in the front and back but went up almost to her waist on the sides. A stylish brown shinobi belt around her waist to compliment her outfit more. She had white leggings that started at her blue shinobi sandals up to mid thigh.

Naruto looked away with a pink hue on his cheeks but not before Satsuki caught him and matched him with her own blushed. He fought the blush down and regained his senses.

" **Looks like my kit has himself a mate,"** Kurama said with the biggest perverted smile ever.

' _Shut it you ero-kitsune! I don't need your influence to rub off on me!"_ He replied with the blush coming back. He cut off the mental link he had with Kurama before taking in his appearance.

The first thing that people would take in of his appearance would be his hair. He had sun kissed blonde hair with red highlights going through it. Next was his face. He had cerulean blue eyes that showed love for his previous people and a cold icy stare others. His whisker marks on his cheek were more profound and feral looking. It made him more animalistic and handsome to most the girls in his class. His skin and muscled skin showing he worked out a lot and was outdoors a lot. He has on a dark, burnt orange shirt more suited for shinobi with the red Uzumaki clan crest on the back. He could only imagine what he would wear if he was some _dobe_ that had an unhealthy obsession with orange. Sure he liked it but even he knew when it was too much. Under that he wore a black hoodie with the hood and strings attached coming out of the neck hole of his shirt. He wore black Anbu style pants. To finish off his outfit, he wore black shinobi sandals that stopped just below his shin.

"Alright class, don't forget that tomorrow is your genin exams. So be sure to practice and give it your all tomorrow." Iruka said scanning the class. His eyes settling on Naruto and smiled at him.

When Naruto first started the academy, Iruka was not pleased that he had to teach the 'demon brat.' But, he didn't do anything to undermine the boy. He simply let Naruto do whatever and was surprised by his attitude. He wasn't the loud obnoxious kid people claimed him to be. After that Iruka started to talk to him and get to know him better. They even became friends much to Naruto's surprise.

Naruto had to thank Iruka for that. He really appreciated that. He smirked. He knew that Iruka knew this whole idiot facade was just a rouse. He thought back to when the whole plan came to be.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Mind Scape**

 **Two years After the Massacre**

"WHAT?!" Yelled a twelve year old Naruto. "You want me to be an idiot in the class?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" He vented out as he fell back on the grassy plains that was now his mind scape.

" **Shut it you damn brat! Think about it. The way this damn village does things, the dead last is almost paired up with the kid with the highest grades and the rookie of the year. If you play an idiot and do well enough to just pass, you will be put on a team with the strongest genin."** Kurama said stoically.

Naruto took a thinking pose. "I don't like it but I guess you're right…"

" **Of course I'm right. I'm the mighty Kyuubi for kami's sake!"**

"Oi! Your head will get bigger with an ego like that!"

" **Shut it brat! Now, I'm going to give you my last gifts. Here."** He stuck out his fist at Naruto.

He looked at his fist questionably. "What are you doing?"

" **Just bump fists with me and you'll find out."** With the shrug of his shoulders Naruto bumped his fist with Kurama's.

That's when he felt it. Extraordinary power flowing through him. He felt like he was… at peace. He was covered in a yellow flame like cloak. With black circles and lines across his body. **(Like canon)** However as soon as it appeared, it disappeared.

"That power… it was amazing!" Naruto exclaimed. "But where did it go?! I felt like I could take on the world!"

" **Don't get too happy kit. That's only a fraction of my power. I couldn't even give you a tail's worth of chakra because of this damn seal."** Kurama explained. " **That is what my chakra feels like once all the malice and hatred is filtered out."**

"Is there anyway that you can provide me with more?"

" **Not currently. I can only give you so much without this seal interfering. Since this chakra holds no malice, the seal limits how much goes through. If it was unfiltered, than I could take over your body since you would be angered when trying to use my chakra. And my chakra becomes more potent the angrier you are."**

"So, using your unfiltered would be better in the long run?"

" **Not necessarily. You see, most people when angered, they tend to get a power boost. My filtered chakra is just as strong as my unfiltered chakra without the malice feeding it. However, if you can control your hate and anger, you can feed my filtered chakra making it even MORE potent than my normal chakra."**

"Thank you Kurama. This is more than anyone has ever done for me... I'm glad you're my friend."

Kurama was taken back by this. Not once in his lifetime did anyone call him a friend.

" **Enough of the sappiness and get out of here and get on with my other gift."**

"Thank you again." Naruto bowed and left his mindscape.

* * *

 **Training Ground**

Naruto got up from his meditative position and stretched.

' _So I just do the hand signs and that's it?'_

" **Yes. Just be sure to use all the chakra you can without killing yourself."**

' _So what summon will I get since I don't have a contract?'_

" **No clue. You will be summoned to the realm of the animal that your are most attuned with."**

Naruto nodded. He took a deep breath before going through the necessary hand signs. He slammed his hand on the ground and yelled.

" **Summoning Jutsu!** "

Naruto felt a strange pull and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

 **Summon Realm**

Naruto felt extremely dizzy. It took a minute to collect himself and stop spinning. He finally noticed his surroundings.

He was in grassy plains that went as far as the eye can see with trees here and there. All around him were foxes. From small babies with one tail to giants about the size of the Hokage monument with seven or eight tails. He gulped.

"H-Hey… how y'all doing?" He asked. He was so nervous he could be sweating kunai. That's when a small white fox with two tails walked up to him.

The fox look at him and tilted its head. Almost as if studying the human before them. It yipped and jumped in his arms and licked his face. That's when the others smiled with their fox grins. A royal blue fox with eight tails slightly smaller than Kurama walked forward.

" **Hello there. I am Misaki. I am the head warrior and leader of the fox clan. Who might you be?"** Misaki said.

Naruto steeled his nerves in order to respond. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. It is an honor to meet you Misaki-sama." He bowed to show his respect.

" **An honor to meet you Uzumaki-san. You are the first human to be in the fox realm. Follow me."** She then started to walk the way she came with all the other foxes going back to their business. The white fox never leaving Naruto's arms as it cuddled up and fell asleep.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the fox's laziness. He never noticed that they reached their destination.

" **Ah. So this is the boy who tried to summon us."** Naruto heard a sweet, melodic voice say. He snapped out of his stupor and looked at the owner of said voice.

There sat on a throne like seat was a golden, single tailed fox. The tip of its tail was orange.

" **It is nice to meet you Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi."** Naruto gulped. Were they mad that he had the fox sealed in him? Would they release Kurama and take revenge on him and the village?

" **No need to worry little one. We are not mad that you have the grumpy old fox in you."** The golden fox said.

" **I'LL SHOW THAT OLD VIXEN WHO'S GRUMPY! LET ME OUTTA HERE SO I CAN TEAR HER APART!"** Kyuubi roared from the seal. Naruto cut the mental link.

"Um… if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Naruto nervously asked.

" **Where are my manners. My name is Shikari. Leader and founder of the kitsune clan."** The now known Shikari said. " **You have already met my daughter, Misaki, here."** Naruto turned and nodded to Misaki. " **And it appears you have my granddaughter, Kiyoko-chan, in your arms there."** The white fox in his arms started to stir before cutely yawning.

"Ohayo obaa-chan!" Kiyoko yipped never leaving Naruto's arms. Naruto chuckled at her abruptness.

" **Come now Kiyo-chan, leave Naruto-kun alone."** Misaki told the small fox.

"But kaa-san, he's so warm and cuddly. Not to mention cute." Kiyoko purred slightly seductively staring at Naruto.

His face quickly adorned a blush from the compliment. Misaki was about to scold her daughter before Shikari spoke.

" **It is fine Misaki-chan. Let me conduct my test and I will deal with it from there."** Misaki nodded in understanding. Shikari continued, " **Naruto, if you would like to be our summoner, you must first pass my test. Are you willing to do this?"**

"Hai. I would be honored to have a chance to become your summoner." He answered with utmost seriousness.

" **Good. Now this test has nothing to do with physical capabilities or intelligence. It is simply a few questions."** Shikari said before getting serious for the first time since Naruto has seen her. " **The first question is: What do you value most?"** Without missing a beat, Naruto responded shocking Shikari and Misaki with his answer.

"I value those who are are kind to me and those who care for others. While I don't hold Konoha close to my heart, I will protect it with my life for that is where people that have always treated me kindly are." Naruto paused for a while. "However, should the village ever betray me or my friends, then I will bring the village to their knees."

Shikari had a smile that was joined by Misaki. " _ **This boy is really something else. He will protect his family and loved ones at all costs."**_ Shikari thought before continuing, " **that is an honorable answer. When I began this clan, I prided it on the principle of protecting and loving those close to you, no matter size, strength, color, or tails. We hold family above all else. My final question is this. Will you protect your summons should you become our summoner?"** Once again, Naruto responded that made them respect him even more.

"I would gladly give my life to protect your clan even if it may be just one of you."

Shikari had a full blown grin now. " **I am more than pleased with your answers."** She brought her tail forward in front of him. It was wrapped around a scroll before unfurling before him. " **Naruto Uzumaki, I give you permission to become the first summoner of the Kitsune Clan."** Naruto couldn't hide the shock and happiness radiating from him. " **I take great pleasure in knowing you share the same beliefs that I founded this clan on. Just sign your name in blood and place your fingerprints next to it."** Naruto nodded and bit his thumb in order to sign the contract.

Once he finished, Shikari spoke again, " **Good. I'm am very happy that you are our summoner. Now, I must give you some information regarding our clan. We are separated by color, size, power, and skill. First is color. Each fox is colored after their most powerful element. Misaki here is a light blue indicating a strong water element. A darker blue would indicate a strong lightning affinity, red would mean strong fire element, brown indicating earth, and finally white would be wind."** Shikari stated.

"Just like me! I have a strong wind element because of the color of my fur," yipped Kiyoko.

"That is great to know Kiyoko-chan! I also have a strong wind element along with earth and water due to my Mokuton bloodline!" Naruto grinned at the small fox. Kiyoko responded by licking his face.

" **Ahem…"** Shikari coughed to gather their attention with a smirk. Naruto and Kiyoko stopped with a faint blush adorning their faces. " **Now as I was saying, color indicates what element the fox is most powerful in. However, as you can see, I have golden or yellow fur. Foxes who don't have a color aligned with an element means they can use all elements efficiently and if they work hard enough, they can be strong in many elements."** Naruto nodded at her explanation.

" **Next is size. While most would think size would indicate power, that is not necessarily true. Now while Misaki here is our biggest and strongest member, that does not go for the rest of our clan. The other large summons are not all used for battle. Some are used specifically for transport which is rare for summons. Others help with constructing if needed. The smaller summons range in purpose. Some are battle foxes while others are messengers or medic foxes. Some even being lookouts or guards and infiltration purposes."** Naruto nodded showing he understood. " **Next is the power or strength. This is easily indicated by the number of tails they have. More tails, the stronger said fox is. Now smaller summons such as the small battle foxes or messengers rarely go past one tail. Such a rarity is present in Kiyoko-chan there but that is also because she is a battle and medic fox. She has two tails and close to a third tail."** Shikari said with praise. Kiyoko blushed at the praise. " **That is all the information needed for our clan. I will reveal more at a later time. You may now return to your home now."**

"WAIT?!" Kiyoko yelled. "Obaa-san, if I could, could I return with Naruto-kun?"

Shikari adorned a thoughtful look. " **You wish to return with Naruto-kun here and be his familiar and personal summon?"** At Kiyoko's nod, Shikari continued, " **I have no problems with this. Misaki-chan, do you approve of your daughter's request."**

Misaki stepped forward and looked at the two. " **Only if you follow these two conditions. One, you come back and visit from time to time and,"** Misaki got a devious smile, " **you don't give me any grand kits until you're older."**

Naruto turned crimson at the request followed by Kiyoko.

"W-What d-do you m-mean?! I'm human and she's a fox!" Naruto exclaimed with his voice slightly squeaking. Kiyoko responded not meeting his gaze.

"W-We have human-like forms. It's a cross between fox and human appearance…" She stuttered.

Shikari and Misaki couldn't hold their laughter before Shikari spoke up. " **That is enough. You may return home, Naruto, with the accompany of Kiyoko here."** With that, said duo dispersed in a smoke.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Naruto smiled at the memory. He got a part of Kurama's golden chakra cloak and gained a clan of new friends with the fox summons. He then felt a stirring inside his jacket until a small head popped out.

"Glad to see your awake Kiyoko-chan." Kiyoko yawned before replying.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun." She said as she snuggled into his chest. Naruto sweat dropped.

"It's noon Kiyoko-chan." All he received was purring as an answer. He smiled and thought of the training him and Kiyoko did.

They trained almost everyday since Naruto became the fox summoner. He mastered his wind and water element, which he found out was just as strong as the Nidaime Hokage with making water from the moisture in the air. He was working on his earth affinity and started working on his control over fire thanks to Kurama who knew plenty of fire jutsu because of the Uchiha. Also thanks to said fox, he was able to surpass Yamato in his Mokuton ability, not that he knew who Yamato was yet. Kurama also showed him the rasengan from what he saw from being sealed inside Kushina. He mastered the rasengan and was able to create a wind and water rasengan along with making the Oodama Rasengan.

Kiyoko was no slouch either. In those five years she gained her third tail and was close to her fourth, indicating her tiredness. She concealed all but one to steer anyone from thinking she was a demon or summon and force the contract to Konoha. He was interrupted from his thoughts as Iruka spoke.

"That is all for today. Please be here tomorrow so Mizuki and I can test you to become genin. Dismissed." Naruto smiled. He could finally drop his mask and show them just how strong he is… without showing all his trump cards. He stood and left to his apartment. He never noticed the onyx eyes following him as he left.

Little did Naruto know, the next couple of days would be exciting and hectic for him.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 finished!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **As I said, I meant for things to be the way I wrote them. As in the two eventual Nine Tails and them gaining their missing yin/yang chakra and other stuff I explained.**

 **Also, I felt it was better to age them as since this is rated M, the themes in story would feel weird writing it with preteens.**

 **With that, I'll see you next time!**


	2. The Return

I'm back with a new chapter!

Now, it isn't as long as my previous chapters were on my original but I feel there is more quality here than on my old version.

Their isn't any action in this one but a lot more interactions with people in this.

Don't want to give too much away so enjoy!

Chapter 2

* * *

Naruto smiled as he walked through the red light district on his way to his home. He waved at all the occupants that lived there.

The red light district was the poorer part of the village. This is where the more, 'unsavory' acts happened in Konoha.

From the black market to the brothels. This was the part of the village that no one wanted to be, besides the ones who lived there. They knew nobody even wanted to look this way so people were able to get away with a lot of things that would be questionable in other parts of Konoha.

That is what led one man to take advantage of this.

He went around and grabbed a couple of common thugs and started threatening the businesses. He started forcing them to pay for protection against people who would destroy their business.

Which was the man and his thugs.

They even went to the brothel and 'forced' themselves on the women without paying.

What they didn't know was that the women in the brothel had kunoichi training and never slept with a client. Besides their lovers, whether it be men or women, who liked to roleplay as a common man or woman spending the night out in the town.

It was just a matter of a simple genjutsu to trick the man and his thugs to think they were getting sexual satisfaction.

It wasn't until Naruto saw them about to attack a woman and her daughter because her child stepped on his shoe and dirtied it.

Naruto saw them and recognized the mother and daughter. They were newcomers to the red light district as a result of their husband dying on a mission months before they came here.

Naruto had stepped in between them and the man and told him to back off.

When the man laughed in his face along with his thugs, Naruto knew this man was beyond saving.

No one ever saw the man or his thugs again.

Naruto then gave the money back to the businesses he stole them from and even gave tips on how to improve business despite being in the poor part of the village.

They thanked Naruto very much and even named him part owner of their businesses for helping them out. He tried to decline but they wouldn't have any of it.

Naruto made it his home.

It was where the former brothel was located.

He smiled as he looked at the building.

When he had started to receive his cut from the businesses that he now owned, he decided to help out the women of the brothel.

Even though he knew they weren't sleeping with people, that didn't mean they had to act like 'whores' as the rest of the village saw them as.

He started off by remodeling the bottom floor into a more open space for business.

He had the rooms up stairs bigger and comfy for the girls.

He left the bottom floor for whatever business they wanted which they settled on a clothing store for both civilians and Kunoichis.

It was actually ideal since a majority of the clothes were made to look like civilian clothes while maintaining the quality of high-end shinobi material.

This actually attracted a lot of Kunoichis as the prices were cheaper but still had the same quality as regular priced gear. Some would even say it was better than the otother stores.

They were so thankful that they just had to repay him. And how did they do it?

By teaching him how to make sure his future lovers would be thoroughly satisfied!

No, they didn't do anything inappropriate with him. They simply informed him about the ins and outs of sexual pleasures in a much more subtle and tame way than a certain white haired pervert would have.

They also let him have the top room which was by far the biggest and could even be considered a small penthouse.

Naruto greeted those who were currently working as he made his way up to his home.

Naruto unlocked his door and made his way to his room.

Kiyoko jumped out of his jacket and landed on his bed.

A light enveloped her as her body started to change.

When the light died down, there sat one of the most beautiful sights Naruto has ever seen.

A young girl around the age of sixteen sat on the edge of the bed completely nude. She had snow white hair. She had golden eyes with a black slit in them. She had a curvaceous body that screamed she was perfect for carrying children. She had large C cup breasts and a large plump rear. Her most striking features were her fox ears and three swishing tails behind her.

"Like what you see, Naruto-sama?" Kiyoko said with a fox-like smirk. Well, just smirk for her.

Naruto took his shirt off and leaned into her, his bare chest touching hers.

Kiyoko's face went atomic at this. Naruto whispered in her ear.

"I do, Kiyo-chan. I just want to mount you right now and have you carry my kits." He blew hotly on her ear as steam came out of her ears.

Naruto couldn't hold it anymore as he collapsed on the bed and roared with laughter as he held his stomach.

Kiyoko's face fell slightly before becoming red in embarrassment.

"That's mean, Naruto-sama!" Kiyoko huffed.

Naruto just chuckled as he scooted over and made room for her on the bed.

"Are you coming to bed or not?" Naruto asked.

Kiyoko huffed but laid next to him anyways.

Naruto wrapped his arm around her stomach and pulled her in close.

"Good night, Kiyo-chan." He kissed her cheek before laying back down.

"Good night, Naruto-sama."

Both of them let sleep take them, resting for the day tomorrow.

* * *

Outskirts of Konoha

"Tou-san, Kaa-san! Hurry up! I can see the gates now!" Yelled a teenage girl.

She had yellow hair with red streaks in it. She stood at a height of five feet six inches. She had a lean but curvy body. She also had a large C maybe D cup size breasts. She had a long sleeve style dress with the sleeves and top of her breasts being black with everything below being a burnt orange color. She wore black Anbu style pants that hugged her eye catching hips and plump bottom. She wore black shinobi sandals that stopped just above her ankles.

Her most prominent features were her cerulean blue eyes and the three whisker like marks on each cheek. (The cover image for this story)

"Natsumi Namikaze! Will you slow down! The village isn't going anywhere, ya know!" Yelled a red head.

"Calm down, Kushina-chan. She's just excited." Said a blond who tried to calm his energetic wife.

"I know Minato-kun but the sun isn't fully in the sky yet and she's rushing to get to the village." Reasoned Kushina.

"But I want to see onii-chan! I've never seen him and I don't want to wait any longer!" Natsumi huffed.

Minato just shook his head at his girls.

"Just settle down you two. And Natsumi, I'm sure Naruto wants to see you as much as you want to see him." Minato said.

"So, let's be on our way to see him."

Village Gates

The eternal chunin, Kotetsu and Izumo, made their way to the guard office at the village gates.

They were going to take their morning shift when they noticed a group of three people making their way to the village.

They couldn't make out their appearances due to the sun not being fully out yet.

"I bet you it's the Fourth Hokage risen from the dead." Kotetsu said.

"Yeah right. If that's the Fourth Hokage, I'll give you six months pay." Izumo said.

They both looked at each other and laughed at the absurdity of that happening.

As if the Fourth Hokage would rise from his grave.

"Kotetsu, Izumo? Is that really you two?" The eternal chunin stopped laughing and turned to the all too familiar voice.

"Wow! Look at good you guys look! And Chinin too! Last time I saw you guys, you were taking your first Chunin Exams!"

Their jaws hit the ground.

"Well, we have to go meet with the Hokage! Glad seeing you two again!" Minato said as he and the girls made their way to Hokage Tower.

"W-was t-that…" Izumo stuttered.

"Y-yeah."

"A-and that w-woman, w-was she…?"

"U-uh huh."

"H-holy shit!"

"Y-yeah." Kotetsu stuttered out.

"Hey Izumo."

"Yeah Kotetsu?"

"You owe me six months pay."

The sound of crying could be heard all the way to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

Hokage Tower

Hiruzen sighed as he heard the infamous gate guards crying.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with those two." Hiruzen heard a knock on his door.

"Come in."

Boy would he ever regret those words.

As the elderly Hokage looked up from his paperwork, he nearly had a heart attack.

For in walked his successor and the girl he saw as his own grandchild. And accompanying them was a girl who looked around Naruto's age.

As he looked closer, he noticed the uncanny resemblance to Naruto.

"Son of a bi- Anbu!" Hiruzen yelled.

From the shadows of the room. Four Anbu surround Minato and his family.

"I don't know who you think you are impersonating the Fourth and his wife, but I won't let you imposters live for such a crime!"

"Is that anyway to treat us and your granddaughter Jiji?" Kushina said.

"I have no granddaughter because you two died the night of the Nine Tails attack."

"But it's really us!" Minato pleaded trying to defuse the situation. Natsumi looked scared for her life with the killing intent being thrown around by everyone.

"And how do I know you're telling the truth." Hiruzen scowled.

"You keep a copy of 'Icha Icha: Naughty Maids when The Wife's Away' on the bottom drawer of your desk on the left."

The killing intent stopped and Hiruzen's anger was instantly replaced with embarrassment.

"A-anbu!" They all went wide-eyed as they heard his voice squeak. "Dismissed!"

It took a couples minutes for Hiruzen to gather himself and another couple for Minato to restrain Kushina from lashing out at letting Natsumi hear that the Hokage has an interesting taste in literature.

"How are you two even alive?!" Hiruzen practically yelled.

"Well you see...:" Minato started before he explained the situation to him.

How he sealed the chakra of the Nine Tails into Natsumi and the soul into Naruto. And how they needed to leave and train Natsumi so she can train in the tailed beasts chakra. How they feared that if they took Naruto and Natsumi used the beasts chakra, that it would try and break free and regain it's chakra. To how they left blood clones so the masked man thought they were dead so he wouldn't try and take Natsumi and hoped Naruto's jinchuuriki's status would be kept secret.

The Third Hokage rubbed his head and sighed.

He took out a piece of paper and wrote something on it before handing it to Natsumi.

"Here you go. Take this to Iruka, he is in class nine in the academy. I assume you saw it when you got here?"

Natsumi nodded as she got up. They had passed it walking here. It was actually a couple hundred feet to the left next to the Hokage Tower.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Natsumi bowed before she left.

Once she left, he turned to Minato and Kushina.

"This is going to be hard for you to hear, but your son hasn't had the best life here."

He then went on the explain everything he knew of Naruto's life and even showing the medical records. From the beatings to getting kicked out of the orphanage at age four. He was going to tell them about him unlocking Wood Style but he would let them see the errors in their way of not taking a potential powerhouse with them.

To say Minato and Kushina were shocked was an understatement.

"How could you let that happen to our son?! Let him be beat and abused! You even told the village about his jinchuuriki status!" Kushina yelled before Minato could.

Hiruzen was pissed!

"How could I?! You two abandoned him when he was just minutes old! You left him to go train another child! How do you think he is gonna feel about that! He isn't some kid who loves everything and would excited to know who his parents are! He's gonna hate you guys!"

"He won't hate his own parents!" Kushina fired back.

"You don't know a thing about him! He tries to hide it but he is strong! Far stronger than anyone his age, hell he stronger than almost the chunin and maybe some jonin! He has surpassed Kakashi when he was at that age! It was all because of growing up alone and hardening himself because he had no one!"

"And you could have taken him in! Raised and cared for him in our absence! What kind of Hokage are you to allow that to happen in your own village!" Minato yelled this time.

"You're blaming me! Where the hell were you two! I'm not his damn parents who left him all alone in this village!"

"Well that ends today! I am taking over once again as the Fourth Hokage!" Minato stated.

"Like hell you will! You left this village while being Hokage in secret! You could be executed for that!"

Before they could continue their argument, the door opened and revealed the incoming jonin sensei for this years graduating class.

All the jonin stopped at seeing the Fourth Hokage.

After a long discussion and explanations, the jonin had varying looks on their face.

Asuma had a look of disgust on his face. He disliked that his own father spent more time as Hokage than spending time with his family so he was disgusted that Minato would abandon his own son like that.

Kurenai mirrored Asuma's expression as she had always looked up to Kushina. She always wanted to be a strong Kunoichi like her but now she didn't even want to like the same food as her.

Kakashi looked indifferent about the whole situation. If it was to protect the village and it's comrades than he was fine with it.

"So, what are the teams going to be then, Hokage-sama?" Asuma questioned.

"Yeah. With Natsumi showing up all of a sudden, we are one student too many." Kurenai added.

"Actually," Minato spoke up. "We were going to ask not to pass Naruto so we can train him so he doesn't get killed out there. We just don't trust he is as strong as you say he is." Minato said.

Hiruzen was gonna retort but bit his tongue. He got a wicked smile on his face.

He may have not been there for the boy, but he was going to try and change that right now.

"Naruto is going to be a special case." He said cryptically. "The remaining teams will remain the same should they pass today but with Natsumi joining team seven." Hiruzen said.

"Now, you are all dismissed."

* * *

Academy

Naruto was currently sitting in his seat next to Satsuki Uchiha on the bottom row by the window.

He had his head down on his desk as he thought about his relationship with the Uchiha.

His relationship with her was that of rivals. Though, it could be a bit more than that.

When they sparred, Naruto usual lead Satsuki around toying with her before he ended it. However, Satsuki decided to do what ninja do best and fight dirty.

As Naruto had her in a headlock, Satsuki decided to grind her rear into his crotch causing him to freeze and her to break free while pinning him to the ground and winning the match.

The spars after that consisted of flirting, touching, and groping which led to two anxious and hormonal teens wanting sweet release.

He heard the door to the class open, cutting Iruka off in the middle of his speech.

He kept his head down as he heard whispers.

"She's so pretty!"

"Woah! She's hot!"

"Look at that hair!"

"I've never seen Kunoichi clothes that cute before!"

"She just asking to be with an alpha!"

However, the last comment he heard made him lift his head quickly.

"Wow! Look at the whiskers on her cheeks! She looks like she could be Naruto-kun's twin!"

That's when he saw her.

That blonde and red hair that matched his. The deep blue eyes. Those damn whisker marks on her cheeks. And the same appeal to wear orange!

Naruto imagined this meeting thousands of times in his mind. What he would say. What he would do.

All that went out the window as he looked at his sister that he has never seen.

This gir- NO!

This, this, WOMAN!

That is how Naruto could describe her. She couldn't be compared to the girls in his class except for maybe the person seated next to him.

His mouth ran dry as he looked for a word to say to his sister.

He never got to as Natsumi threw herself at her brother.

"ONII-CHAN!"

* * *

The end!

I hope you liked it! Again, not as long as I hoped but I have been on a writing spree this week! I have posted three chapters in five days and I hope to continue this momentum!

So please don't get bummed because I plan and putting the next chapter out by the middle of next week!

Now some explanation.

In the previous story, Naruto kinda just went with accepting Natsumi marrying him if she chose to. Here, I'm going to have him see her as a woman for her personality and all her quirks before her beauty. And not just Natsumi. This will be for all the girls.

It may seem that things are going fast, but it is just flirting. But Naruto will not be some womanizer where all the girls suddenly fall in love with him.

If you have read any of my other stories than you know that I take time and build relationships with the characters one on one unless he starts with the harem then I go back through flashbacks and show those moments.

Not much else that I can think of that needs explaining here.

If anything is confusing, feel free to pm me and ask!

Until next time,

See ya!


	3. Understanding

**Hello! Welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Now put the pitchforks away. No need to attack me for putting this chapter out so late.**

 **As I said before, I planned to have put up this chapter up within a week of the last chapter I posted but…**

 **Life happens. Work started to pick up and then school started. Been swamped with both and then my family and I went on vacation for awhile so I had almost no time to write.**

 **Also, I've got caught up in playing Player Unknowns Battlegrounds, so been enjoying myself.**

 **But I got a laptop that I could play on! But not only that, I wrote this entire chapter on the laptop and I will say writing on a keyboard is SO much more faster than my phone.**

 **So yeah, I apologize for taking so long to post this chapter but hope you can forgive me!**

 **Now, this chapter is more of an interaction chapter. People always 'complain' about not having an interaction with the people Naruto is going to be paired with. So this chapter is of Naruto and Natsumi.**

 **Nothing else to say except for the GUEST who left that** _ **wonderful**_ **comment about incest.**

 **Yeah, I have a sister and no, I don't feel or even thought about her like that. What I'm writing is fiction, I'm not doing it in real life. If someone writes a story for rape, does that mean they go rape people? I don't know but probably not.**

 **I for one am disgusted with rape stories and say so WITH AN ACCOUNT!**

 **For all the guests that flame, I see nothing but a coward hiding behind a screen afraid to have something traced back to them. I have left less than savory reviews, some that I'm not proud of or regret to some point, but I still did it with this account. I will own up to my words.**

 **Anyways, my "rant" is over now.**

 **Now,**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Academy**

Naruto groaned as he was flattened against the ground.

In all the scenarios that Naruto played out in his mind, getting tackled by his sister was not one of them.

And this wasn't an ordinary academy girl either. Most of the academy girls were fangirls or were too 'girly' to sully themselves in physical exercise.

Now Satsuki was the ideal academy student.

She had brains, brawn, and was _very_ easy on the eyes. Countless physical conditioning built muscle and was more attractive in Naruto's eyes.

Not the skinny twigs that were Sakura and Ino. They would die on their first life threatening mission if they didn't have competent teammates.

Naruto, being on the receiving end of Satsuki's tackles could honestly say that she was the only one of the academy students that could injure him.

But being tackled by his sister?

If someone could pick up the Hokage tower and throw it at him, then that would describe the force that his sister tackled him.

And if that wasn't enough, the bone crushing hug that she was giving him only added to his pain.

"Onii-chan! I've wanted to see you so long! When Kaa-chan and Tou-san told me about you, I've been waiting for the day that I would meet you! It's me, Natsumi, your sister!"

Naruto forced himself, and Natsumi by default, into a sitting position.

Naruto didn't realize the position he forced them into.

He was leaning back on his hands as Natsumi was straddling his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck as her face was buried in his chest.

This earned blushes from the students and a very heated glare from a certain Uchiha that contained jealousy.

"Ugh. Can you get off me?" Naruto said.

Natsumi blushed as she got off of him.

Naruto picked himself up off the floor and rubbed the sore spots on his body. After he stretched out the kinks in his body, he finally took notice of Natsumi's appearance. **(Same as story cover pic)**

He had to admit she was a stunning women. The skin tight sleeves and pants showed off her muscles also. He could tell she worked hard by how well defined her muscles were. They weren't bodybuilder status but you could see she did a lot of physical conditioning.

"So you're my sister?" Naruto said.

"Uh huh!" Natsumi nodded excitedly. "I've been excited to meet you ever since I heard I had a brother! Were you the same way when Jiraiya told you about me!"

"Jiraiya? Who the hell is that?" Naruto asked. Naruto knew who he was. One of the three Sannin, trained by the Third Hokage himself. But Naruto has never seen him in his life so far.

"What do mean who's Jiraiya? He trained tou-san and named him our godfather. I mean, our father is the Fourth Hokage so I don't know how you wouldn't know about Jiraiya."

The other academy students jaws dropped.

They never would have thought the 'dead last' would be the child of arguably one of the greatest Hokage!

Let alone the Fourth still being alive and also had another child!

The girls stared at Natsumi with hearts in their eyes in a typical fangirl fashion with the boys, and some girls, drooling at Natsumi.

"Yeah, well you're the first person to tell me any of this." Naruto responded.

"You mean you didn't know about tou-san and kaa-san?! Or even me?" Natsumi shouted in panic.

Naruto just shook his head. He knew about them, but it would cause problems if he said 'Yeah I knew. The giant nine tailed beast sealed in me told me about you guys.'

' _ **Kit, do you think you can trust her?'**_

' _I'm not sure. Judging by her reaction, she was genuinely upset and confused.'_ Naruto responded. ' _If my guess is correct, I would say she probably had a argument or a falling with Minato and Kushina. Unlike all the other clan kids, she uses 'san' and not 'sama' when addressing them. By her personality, she_ should _be referring to them by 'sama' but she isn't.'_

' _ **I'm not sure kit. But it's your call.**_ '

"Alright! Take your seats!" Iruka yelled.

Naruto took his seat on the right of Satsuki while Natsumi took the seat next to Naruto.

"Alright class, today are your graduation exams. Please follow me to the next room when I call your name. First up, Shino Aburame."

Shino followed Iruka out of the classroom as the class started to talk amongst themselves.

Naruto turned to Natsumi and stuck out his fist. She looked at him puzzled.

"What do you want me to do?" She questioned.

"I want you to bump fists with me." Naruto responded.

She looked at him as to see why he would suddenly ask this from her. Satsuki, who was listening and watching from the side, was also wondering why Naruto asked this.

After a moment of contemplation, Natsumi did as he said and touched fists with Naruto.

* * *

 **Mindscape**

Natsumi opened her eyes to find herself in a familiar place.

A sewer.

"Why am I back here? I hate this place."

She looked around and saw the place she visited the first time when she tried to use the nine tails' power. Which also happened to be when she got in a fight with her parents when she found out she had a brother.

Though, instead of a dark and gloomy sewer, there were cracks in the ceiling with bright light shining through. Almost as if it was on the verge of collapsing and opening up to the open and beautiful world beyond the sewer.

"So, your mind is similar to how mine used to be."

Natsumi turned around as she heard her brother's voice but had to quickly shield her eyes as she was assaulted by the bright rays of the sun.

It took her a moment before she got used to the bright light. When she did, her jaw dropped at what she saw.

A beautiful open field that seemed to go on forever with a forest off to the side. A small lake not to far away from the forest. And then she saw her brother.

He was standing on the edge of the field. Right where the field met the sewer.

"This is my mindscape." Naruto spoke.

Natsumi walked towards him but stopped at the edge where the two mindscapes met. As if she wasn't allowed to cross over to the beautiful field.

Seeing this, Naruto took the initiative and grabbed her by her arm and pulled her over.

She stumbled slightly but regained her bearings. She felt fresh air brush against her skin, the smell of the the trees and grass flood her nose and the slight mist the wind carried from the lake.

"H-how?" Natsumi asked astonished.

"Because I have accepted what I am and found peace with what I hold."

"How? The tailed beasts are mindless creatures who seek nothing but death and destruction! The nine tails must have tricked you! Where is the cage holding it back?!"

Naruto sighed at her response. Leave it up to Minato and Kushina to put those ideas in her head.

"The tailed beasts are not mindless. They have a consciousness and have emotions just as you and I. They are portrayed as mindless because where they go, they cause destruction. But can you recall an instance in history where they destroyed a forest with no humans or attacked a desert or mountain range that held no people?" Naruto asked her.

She calmed down and thought about it. The only records of the tailed beasts attacking and destroying things were the villages or places where people were residing in. Her eyes widened at her realization.

"I see you figured it out. The tailed beasts have only attacked places with populations, but why? Well, if someone came to your home and attacked you or tried to seal you away, would you not fight back?" Naruto told her.

"For centuries, humans have attacked the beasts out of fear or tried to capture them for a source of power. And it always failed until Hashirama and Mito appeared and ruined it." Naruto said.

"But they are our ancestors! How can you talk about them like that?" Natsumi fired back.

"Sure they were our ancestors and however many greats grandparents, but they were still cold and idiots. They were cold for capturing every last tailed beast and idiots for giving all the other villages the tailed beasts. Although, none of that would have happened if it wasn't for that bastard Madara Uchiha. He was the one to summon the nine tails to fight Hashirama. Just Hashirama and Mito sealed him away along with the other beasts."

"Well did you want them to keep them for Konoha and have all the other villages attack the village over and over again?!" Natsumi yelled. She was arguing but he could see the tears falling down her face. She knew he was right but was holding onto whatever hope she had that everything her parents told her wasn't a lie.

"No. If they left the beasts alone, they would have went to their resting areas and never bothered humanity so long as they stayed away. Hashirama and Mito were good people and wanted peace. But they could not see the error in their ways. Although what they thought they were doing was for the best, it made things more difficult and moved further away from peace."

Natsumi fell to her knees as she didn't even try to stop the tears flowing down her face.

"How do you know all this? Who told you?" She sobbed. Everything her parents told her, Jiraiya told her, was all a lie. She wanted, _needed_ , something to show they didn't lie to her.

" **I told him.** " A booming voice sounded behind her.

She turned around and she could only fear for her life.

Standing in all its glory, free from its cage, to her knowledge, was the nine tailed fox. What she didn't notice is the black collar around his neck that said 'Seal' on it.

"H-how?! You were suppose to be behind the cage! How are you free?!" Natsumi asked as she scrambled backwards on her hands and feet.

" **That is the nine tails that is sealed inside of you. Your father thought he could separate my consciousness from my chakra. He was wrong. He did separate a part of me though.** " Kurama said. " **H separated my Yin and Yang chakra and sealed them inside of you two. My Yin half in Naruto and my Yang half into you. But, I chose to move most of my consciousness to my Yin half during the sealing. I left enough behind to control my Yang chakra as if I didn't, you would have died as the chakra would have poisoned your newborn chakra coils.** "

Natsumi had stopped moving as Kurama was speaking. She never realized Naruto had set her on her feet and was now walking them towards the massive beast.

"What he says is true." Naruto started. "Though he didn't mention that you can't fully separate Yin and Yang chakra. Without the other, they would be unstable and flow however they want such as 'light and darkness.' You can't have one without the other."

"So you also have part of the nine tails chakra in you?" Natsumi questioned.

" **No. He has me inside of him.** " Kurama cut in. " **We tailed beasts have our Yin and Yang chakra mixed. So even if our chakra is split in two, we still have a piece of the other half with us. Overtime it will regenerate and make us complete again."**

"But if it would make you complete again, what if you were sealed between two hosts? Would both half regenerate fully?"

" **Bingo.** "

"But wouldn't that make two of you then?"

" **Ding ding ding! We have a winner!** " Came a different loud and booming voice from behind them.

They all turned towards the sewer part of the shared mindscape. At the edge stood a giant cage that would hold Kurama easily.

A large creature that looked identical to Kurama appeared next to the cage and gave a ferocious grin. The only difference between the new fox and Kurama was that its fur was a bit more reddish in color.

"Who are you?" Natsumi questioned.

She recognized the cage but not the fox. Whenever she came to her mindscape she always saw wildly thrashing chakra. It hit the cage from time to time trying to escape but couldn't.

" **Looks like you have reformed as well. Albeit not completely.** " Kurama said as he walked up to the cage.

" **Yes. Well when you have sixteen years to sit behind a cage and do nothing, you have nothing better to do,** _ **brother.**_ " The nIne tails behind the cage said. " **Now, why don't you let me out of this cage. You don't want your dear old sister to rot behind a cage all her life do you?** " The female fox said.

" **I think being behind that cage suits you very well. After all, if I were to release you, you would most likely attack Naruto her. And I can't allow you to harm my partner.** "

Natsumi went wide eyed at was able to get the nine tails to be his partner?!

The female nine tails growled at that.

" **What did that filthy creature bribe you with to be his little** _ **pet?!**_ **Did he promise you freedom in return for using your power whenever he wishes?! You sicken me! The mightiest of the tailed beasts reduced to nothing but a mere pet to a disgusting human."**

"Seems she got that nasty attitude you used to have, eh Kurama?" Naruto said as he and Kurama laughed a bit.

"Kurama, who is that?" Natsumi questioned.

"That's the name of the nine tails here. Kurama." Naruto gestured to Kurama.

"The nine tails has a name?"

" **Of course we do.** " Kurama started. " **Just like you have a name, so do the tailed beasts. Although, I'm not so sure about her over there.** " Kurama finished looking at the female nine tails.

" **Of course I do. It's Kurumi. Self given.** " The now named Kurumi said.

"Nice to meet ya Kurumi." Naruto said as he walked towards the cage.

Natsumi looked worried and was all but frightened when Kurumi slammed her paw against the cage.

Naruto, however, stood there unfazed at her attempt to scare him.

"Listen, I know you don't like being locked in a cage and hate humans but we are not all bad." Naruto voiced. "Kurama and I have come to an agreement of stopping this cycle of sealing your siblings every time a Jinchuuriki dies. I want to find a way to free all the tailed beasts and make a seal that would never allow any of them to be sealed again."

" **Lies! All lies! Is that the crap you told Kurama! That you would free him when you found a way?! Your nothing but a filthy human that is filled with nothing but greed and hate.** " Kurumi yelled at Naruto.

" **It is true Kurumi. The boy isn't lying.** " Kurama spoke up as he walked up to the cage. He towered over Kurumi. Mostly from the fact that her seal was tighter and hasn't fully regained all of her Yin chakra. " **Afterall, if he wasn't telling the truth, could I do this?** "

Kurama turned and swung his arm out and smack Naruto. Naruto flew over the forest in the distance and out of sight.

Natsumi's jaw dropped at that. The nine tails just smacked her brother miles out of sight.

" **If I didn't have any say or control in the mindscape, then the seal would have stopped me from hitting him.** " Kurama explained.

"You bastard!" They turned to the direction Naruto was smacked to to see him running at them with a fire in his eyes.

" **Naruto, take it easy. It was just to show that I-** "

Kurama never got to finish as a Giant Rasengan slammed into his midsection and sent him flying back a hundred yards.

"I don't care! That was a cheap shot! We said no more cheap shots last time we sparred!"

Kurama groaned as he sat up and rubbed his stomach. " **Yeah yeah. No more, for reals this time.** "

Natsumi was still speechless. First Kurama smacked her brother across the mindscape. THEN, her brother came in, at what she believed to be Jonin speed, and slammed a Rasengan into the nine tails chest.

Her father's own personal jutsu that took him three years to make! And to top it off, the thing was massive! At least the size of an apartment room or even a small house meant for one, maybe two people!

" **That was entertaining.** " Kurumi said. " **I can see you are telling the truth. For that, I respect you boy. For you to turn the hateful and destructive Kurama into a willing partner speaks volumes of your person.** "

Naruto bowed to her.

"Thank you Kurumi."

" **But her.** " Kurumi directed her gaze to Natsumi.

"What about me?" Natsumi said as she started to sweat at her intense gaze.

" **You have yet to gain my respect. So, until you show progress like Naruto here, you will not get help from me willingly. I will not filter my chakra for you. You have to earn it.** "

"Why?! What is so bad about me that you won't help me?" Natsumi sounded disappointed and a bit hurt that Kurumi didn't respect her.

" **Your brother has faced the hardships and hatred of humanity. Just looking into his eyes I can see it all. He has lived through pain and even killed. He has struggled to just live his life. While you had it nice while your parents abandoned your brother. You humans call us tailed beasts monsters and demons, but your own kind kill and treat each other like trash for the dumbest reasons ever. Your never ending hunger for power and money causes wars and death everywhere you go.** "

Natsumi turned to Naruto shocked.

"What does she mean hardships? You killed before? Say it isn't true! Mom and dad didn't abandon you did they? It's all a lie right?! You were protected by the Hokage and Jiraiya right? And what about Kakashi?"

Naruto just looked at Kurama who nodded. Naruto nodded back and walked up to Natsumi.

"Natsumi," Natsumi wiped her tears and saw Naruto holding out his fist like just before they came to the mindscape.

She stuck her fist out like before and touched hers with his.

The moment she touched his fist, she became flooded with memories that weren't hers. She was bombarded with memories of Naruto, since his birth that he couldn't remember himself but were unlocked by Kurama.

She saw the discussion her parents had after sealing Kurama. How they took her and left two dead blood clones to appear as if they were dead. To when Hiruzen came and found Naruto with her 'dead' parents. Then his miserable life in the orphanage even if he only lived there until he four when they kicked him out. Then came the glares and the rare, but still brutal, beatings. She almost puked as she saw some of them. She then saw an Uchiha, who she recognized as her mother had a picture of her and Mikoto from when they were on a Genin team together.

She was with appeared to be her two daughters. One seemed about four years older while the other was around the age of Naruto at that time. They were some of the only people that were kind to Naruto. Them and the old man and his daughter who ran the ramen restaurant. Then she saw Hiruzen lie repeatedly to Naruto as he asked who his parents were and why he was hated over and over again.

Then came the incident where a trio of Uchiha attacked him. She saw him use the kekkei genkai that the First Hokage was known for. She saw he passed out from his wounds but not before an Anbu carried him to the hospital.

Then came the inbetween stuff. Him meeting and befriending Kurama. Training with him and signing a summoning contract with the Fox clan. To when he single handedly killed the Uchiha's who wanted to start a civil war.

She then saw up until she entered the academy when the memories stopped.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Naruto looking at her with an emotionless face. She had to wipe her face as the tears she unknowingly let out blurred her vision.

"That has been my life since Minato and Kushina abandoned me here. I have not had a good life. I was constantly hated." Naruto said as he turned around. "You may not believe it or think nothing is wrong. But just know tha-" He never finished as he felt arms wrap around him as Natsumi hugged him from behind.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know any of that happened to you! T-they lied to me! I didn't know! Please, PLEASE forgive me!"

She was crying as she buried his face into his back. She started to whimper as she felt separate himself from her hug.

She cried even harder as Naruto embraced her back in a real hug and held her.

"I can't forgive you because there is nothing to forgive you for. This wasn't any of your fault. You were just born when they left me. It would be wrong to hold it against you." Naruto said as he rubbed her back. "I understand that they did raise you and they are your parents. So I understand if you still talk to them. I won't hold it against you." Natsumi nodded as she didn't trust her voice.

"If it is okay with you, could I stay with you for awhile? I just can't stay with them knowing what you went through and them lying to me." She mumbled in his chest but Naruto heard loud and clear.

"Of course. It is the job of an older brother to protect his sister, right?" Naruto said with a smile.

Natsumi pulled her head back and smiled back at him. She saw him smiling and couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked, A blush started to form on her cheeks before a tug on her head broke her from her thoughts.

"I guess someone is trying to reach us." Naruto told her. "Let's get back to the world, shall we?" He said with a cheeky grin.

She nodded before her vision went black.

* * *

 **Academy**

"Natsumi Namikaze!" Iruka yelled at the girl as she seemed to be fist bumping Naruto.

Natsumi opened her eyes to see a red faced Iruka with a vein on his forehead.

She chuckled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Did ya say something, sensei?"

Iruka collapsed to the ground at that response. He could have sworn he heard a certain cyclops laughing across the village.

"It's time to take your exam. Follow me." Iruka walked out the classroom with Natsumi following him.

But not before turning around and smiling at Naruto who smiled back at her.

This didn't go unnoticed by a certain Uchiha.

* * *

 **Hokage Tower**

"So, what do you think they were doing?" Questioned a tall bearded man. This was Asuma Sarutobi.

"Maybe they were just sizing each other up? Or maybe they became friends?" Questioned a red eyed Jonin. This was Kurenai Yuhi.

"What do you think Kakashi?" Asuma turned to his fellow Jonin only to see him wiping a tear from his eye. No doubt from Natsumi's response to Iruka moments before.

"It doesn't matter. What does is that with Natsumi here, that puts an uneven number of estimated graduation students." Hiruzen said behind his desk. "We need to figure out what the teams will be."

"We told you already, Hiruzen. Let us take Naruto and train him. We owe it to him and I doubt he has any real training and mostly will get killed on his first mission outside of the village." Came the voice of Minato Namikaze.

He along with Kushina were in the room watching the interactions from the crystal ball. It was a shock to all the Jonin present that 'The Yellow Flash' and 'Red Hot Habenero' were still alive and had another child.

Most of the Jonin got a verbal lashing when they told them to kill the 'demon' only tp be silenced by the killing intent released by the pair. They then proceeded to worry for their lives when they were informed that Naruto was their son.

"And I told you that I will not allow that. _When_ he graduates, he will be on a team just like all the other graduates." Hiruzen told them.

Arguing started to break out between Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi. They all cared for the boy and showed some type of affection to him. They even provided him with money or food when he needed it.

All but Kakashi. He was too absorbed in his own self-loathing to look after the boy.

"ENOUGH!" Hiruzen yelled ending the argument. "I will decide what happens to him! And I have finally came to a decision!"

He grabbed two pieces of paper and started writing on them.

He then gave one to an Anbu member who he then told to deliver it to the academy.

"What was that Lord Third?" Kurenai asked.

"This."

He then grabbed the second paper and lifted it and showed it to them.

"You can't be serious?!"

"Is this a joke?"

"Surely this isn't real right?"

"How are you not gonna let us teach our son, ttbane?!"

"I am completely serious! He deserves it after all this village has put him through, myself included." Hiruzen said with a authority. "And I will also be resigning from Hokage once more."

Shouts started to break out.

"Silence! I have done this far longer than any Hokage has before.I will be stepping down once I find an appropriate candidate in mind to become the Fifth Hokage."

"What about Lord Fourth?" Came the voice of a random Jonin.

"He abandoned his village. He is no longer worthy to lead a village if he can't be trusted to look after his own kin."

Minato frowned at that.

"So, I will be resigning after the Chunin exams." He stated.

He turned around and looked out the window.

"And I already have someone in mind."

* * *

 **And that concludes chapter 3!**

 **Not really sure what to explain, but if you are confused or have questions feel free to pm me. I will try my best to respond and answer your questions.**

 **And I know this story doesn't have action so far and it may not have much. Maybe some major fights when needed but other than that, this will be a plot driven story.**

 **Mainly because writing fighting scenes is hard! And I don't read a story for the action but the story. I find when I come across a long fight scene in a fanfic, I tend to skip it because it doesn't really interest me to read a fight scene. If it is short then I'll read it.**

 **So, sorry if you were expecting an action packed story but this story won't be. There will be at obvious times such as the chunin exams or when an antagonist shows up but I'm not gonna go and have an entire chapter be a training montage.**

 **Anyways,**

 **Thanks for all the favorites and follows! This story is growing as faster than the original version! So, Thank You guys so much!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
